


Rose likes lesbian vampire fashion queens

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kanaya is submissive, Lesbian Character, Rose is dominant, Rose is the lesbian empress, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Kanaya, not so much smut, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been a lesbian all her life, and she has finally found the woman she loves. Is there anything that can ruin her happiness? Hussie will say yes, but I will leave the question open for you until this short story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose likes lesbian vampire fashion queens

“That was an interesting party.”

“Rose, I am so sorry. I should have known that Gamzee would ruin everything.”

“Are you kidding? It was funny to see Vriska and Terezi tackle him and throw him out of the house.”

“Yes, but now I have to clean this mess.”

You put a hand over Kanaya’s shoulder and wiggle your eyebrows. She gets what you want.

“Are you sure, Rose?”

“I am sure that I want to lose my virginity with the woman I love.”

“I… I am in the same boat as you Rose. However, all my sexual knowledge comes from hearing my roommate having sex in our room and locking me out.”

“Don’t remind me about John and Vriska. They were smooching like animals almost all the night.”

Kanaya guides you upstairs and opens the door to her room for you. You are impressed by the dresses and sewing equipment.

“I have been working on some commissions and Vriska’s nerdy collectibles are everywhere, so this place isn’t in the appropriate shape for…”

You press your lips against Kanaya’s and she introduces her hands under your shirt. The two of you help each other undress, and your heart is racing at 8000 miles per hour (damn it Vriska!). You throw away your violet bra and make hot pose while waiting for Kanaya.

“C’mon , show me, Kan.”

Kanaya is pretty shy and you can see her breasts still covered with her delicate black bra, and her hands are still covering her crotch.

“Rose, are you sure? You don’t have to…”

“Kanaya, I know what I am getting into. I love you the way you are. Now, uncover yourself so I can look at your beautiful body.”

Kanaya takes away her bra with one hand while still covering her crotch. Her breasts ae ample and inviting, and her skin is so white that you feel you are going to be intimate with a snow queen (which isn’t a rip of Frozen as you have argued with Dave many times).

“I just don’t want you to see me as less of a woman.”

Kanaya is crying, and you know you can’t pressure her into this. She is still sad of what happened weeks ago.

 

_Weeks ago_

_“Rose fucking Lalonde!” Karkat entered your office and was walking with an aura of rage that would obliterate anyone’s self esteem._

_“Karkat, I told you that your next appointment was moved to next week because of my tight schedule.”_

_“That is stupid, but I am not her for that. You are a bitch!”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Karkat generates many random expletives that you can’t translate into this narrative._

_“You have been ignoring Kanaya, and she is worried that you possibly could break with her!”_

_“Look, Karkat… it’s complicate.”_

_Since the day Kanaya revealed to you that she is a transwoman, you have been questioning may things about your own sexuality. You have always liked girls, and Kanaya is the most beautiful girl you have known. However, the idea that she once was a boy is still present in your mind._

_“This isn’t some puzzle to solve, Lalonde. I know she revealed her past to you. If you love her you have to accept her the way she is.”_

_“I am not a transphobic!”_

_You are worried that your costumers are hearing you two rant._

 

After that, you decided to finally talk to Kanaya through the phone.

 

_“Hello, Kanaya?”_

_“Rose.”_

_“Listen, I know I have been a shitty girlfriend for the past weeks, and I want to make it up to you.”_

_“It’s ok, Rose. It id understandable if yu don’t want to date a trans person…”_

_“Wait! I don’t want this to end. I love you!”_

_There is silence between you two._

_“I really love you, Kanaya. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and to prove that I am being serious.”_

_You signal John, Dave and Jade to play a song to Kanaya’s window (John is playing a keayboard, Jade is playing her bass, and Dave is playing a triangle for ironic purposes). The song they are playing is the theme song of the most recent James Bond movie (you still think James Bond is an asshole)._

_“This is the most beautiful thing you have ever done for me, Rose!” Kanaya screams from the window. “I love you too!”_

_“What is with all this music?” Vriska opens the window next to Kanaya. “Hi, John, are you going to play a song for me?”_

_“Get, your own band!” Kanaya closed her window._

_“Hi Vriska!” John yelled._

Back to the present.

 

You are hugging Kanaya and you pat her head until she is calmed.

“Everything is going to be okay.” You whisper into her ear.

Kanaya takes a few seconds to remove her underwear and reveals what is between her legs.

“What do you think?” Kanaya asks nervously.

“I have to say this: yours is bigger than Dave’s.”

“Rose!”

“I am sorry! I just wanted to make a joke to break the tension.”

“Stop looking at it! It’s embrarrasing!”

“Well, let’s stop being awkward and have some fun.”

You squeeze Kanaya’s ass and she yelps at the unexpected reaction.”

The next three hours consisted in you riding Kanaya and dominating her like a Lisbeth Salander dominated each of her consensual lovers.

 

The next morning you woke up feeling great, and next to you was the most beautiful thing in your life. She was like an angel that science and eldritch horrors have given to you.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Rose… I can’t feel my crotch… what have you done to me…”

“I will make some coffee.”

“…”

You kiss her forehead and leave to make some coffee cups for you two. You hope Kanaya is ready for another round tonight.


End file.
